


Malandrino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista James Sirius Potter.
Series: H.P.S.P. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge.  
> Pairing: James Sirius/Scorpius  
> Prompt: frutta mista  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Frutta Mista

“E così ti sposi, buona fortuna” disse ironico James Sirius. Scorpius si voltò, chiudendosi l’ultimo bottone della camicia bianca e vide l’altro giovane uomo sbattere l’uscio.

“Avevi dubbi che io e Rose l’avremmo fatto?” domandò. I corti capelli biondi gli ricadevano ai lati del viso pallido e la luce che entrava dalla finestra li faceva risplendere di riflessi color platino. Sirius si avvicinò a una fruttiera e si appoggiò alla parete della stanza.

“Potevi scegliere un posto di classe maggiore della Tana, ma in fondo ben si addice alla scelta che hai fatto” ribatté James. Afferrò un acino d’uva verde, lo staccò dagli altri e lo rigirò tra indice e pollice.

“Hai scelto un solo frutto per tutta la vita, una scialba mela rossa come rosa” borbottò. Si voltò e guardò l’altro infilarsi la giacca nera da sposo.

“Avresti fatto più figura a non venire” ribatté il Malfoy. Il Potter ghignò e addentò il chicco d’uva con l’incisivo facendo scendere un rivolo di succo.

“Spero che capirai che potresti avere invece la _frutta mista_ ” sussurrò.

[174].


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: James Sirius/ Dominique  
> Prompt: Song-fiction basata sulla canzone Breackaway di kelly Clarckson ♥  
> Lanciata da MeganMoore Efp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakaway
> 
> I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly   
> I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky   
> And I'll make a wish   
> Take a chance   
> Make a change   
> And breakaway
> 
> Aprirò le mie ali e imparerò a volare   
> per il tempo che ci vorrà finchè toccherò il cielo…   
> ed esprimerò un desiderio   
> di avere una possibilità   
> di fare un cambiamento   
> e allontanarmi[1]

Breakaway

I capelli biondi mulinarono intorno al capo di Louis.

“Non hai nessun diritto di giudicare!” gridò.

“E invece sì! Stai dilapidando un patrimonio con tutte quelle donne!” urlò Victoire. Il viso pallido era arrossato e gli occhi azzurri erano liquidi. Dominique sbuffò, si voltò e scese le scale. Chinò il capo, sentì il brusio delle voci dei maggiori al secondo piano. Raggiunse la porta di casa e la sbatté con forza. Si sedette sul gradino, chinò il capo e tirò su con il naso.

“Vieni dentro, non ho ancora finito con te signorino!” sentì urlare la voce di sua zia Ginny. Vide suo cugino correre via, la zia strillare e sbattere la porta con forza. Si alzò in piedi e si mise a correre nella direzione in cui si era allontanato James. Superò un parco, andò oltre una decina di case identiche tranne per il colore delle pareti e si fermò a una siepe semi-abbandonata su cui si era seduto Sirius. Il moro tirò su con il naso e alzò il capo, gli occhi erano arrossati e i capelli scompigliati.

“Vattene” sibilò. La giovane donna chinò il capo, mise una ciocca bionda sfuggita allo chignon dietro l’orecchio e i grossi orecchini dorati le penzolarono ai lobi delle orecchie.

“Hai quasi trent’anni e ancora scappi come quando eri un bambino?” domandò. James si voltò e i capelli neri lunghi gli volteggiarono intorno al capo.

“Non mi sembra tu faccia molto diversamente. Vi vedete una volta all’anno ed è come quando eravate marmocchi” sibilò.

“Questo perché eravamo troppo legati qui per andarcene, come hanno fatto loro” sussurrò la strega. Giocherellò con la collanina che portava al collo e sbatté il piede per terra. James Sirius uscì la bacchetta, ghignò e la fece girare.

“Questo perché per noi cambiare non è facile come esprimere un desiderio a un genio della lampada” mormorò con voce roca. Dominique gli afferrò la mano e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Allora giurami che insieme ce ne andremo e impareremo a volare. E’ ora di piantarli tutti in asso” sibilò. James aumentò il ghigno e contraccambiò lo sguardo.

“Giuro” promise.


	3. Minacce all'orizzonte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt:  
> James Sirius/Albus Confidenze

Minacce all'orizzonte

James Sirius si portò una sigaretta alle labbra, la aspirò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ultimamente stanno morendo troppi Babbani. E non mi preoccupo per loro solo perché sono nostri fan” disse. Si appoggiò contro la parete e sentì dei clackson di sottofondo. Albus si raddrizzò gli occhiali e strofinò la scarpa da ginnastica sul marciapiede.

“Papà è tornato a lavoro” spiegò. James espirò il fumo, sentendo la gola e le narici bruciare.

“Quel vecchio barbagianni dai capelli argentei si è lasciato sfuggire un’indiscrezione. A quanto pare il tizio della seconda cicatrice, quella sul mento, è tornato” rispose. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

“Non dovresti ascoltare le confidenze che ha con i suoi colleghi” ribatté Severus. Le guance gli divennero vermiglie e si voltò, vedendo passare una donna in giacca e cravatta dall’altra parte della spalla.

“Non è colpa mia se zio Ron è sordo e _pà_ deve gridare per farsi sentire” gli rispose James. Sentì l’abbaiare di un cane in lontananza. Albus si massaggiò la spalla e le iridi color smeraldo gli divennero liquide.

“Speriamo non voglia dire un’altra guerra in arrivo. Non sarei pronto” borbottò. James ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, ridacchiando.

“Se sono sopravvissuti i nostri vecchi, ce la faremo anche noi. Dobbiamo tornare nel mondo della magia, però, al più presto” lo rassicurò.


	4. James si sposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
> Prompt: Sforzo

James si sposa  
  


“Quindi alla fine hai deciso di sposare Dominique?” domandò Teddy. Sirius si portò la sigaretta alle labbra ed annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sì. Non penso tu sia venuto a farmi gli auguri” ribatté. Teddy osservò il tatuaggio a forma di teschio che l’altro aveva sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dalla maglietta senza maniche.

“Vivrete come babbani? Lei nasconderà il fatto che siete cugini?” chiese. Sirius schioccò la lingua sul palato ed espirò il fumo della sigaretta.

“Mi sono sforzato di essere qualcuno che non ero. Eppure il mio sforzo non mi ha dato ciò o chi desideravo”. Iniziò. Aspirò nuovamente dalla sigaretta e Teddy tossì.

“Non possiamo avere tutto ciò che vogliamo. Io ad esempio non posso avere figlia con mia moglie, o il nostro erede sarebbe matematicamente un lupo mannaro. Al San Mungo sono stati chiari” spiegò il mutaforma. James corrugò la fronte.

“Tu sei come un fratello per me, ma io e Dominique siamo stufi. Stanchi di sforzarci lì dove non possiamo, stanchi di non andarcene per fatti nostri” si lamentò. Teddy sospirò rumorosamente.

“Tu non ami Dominique” sibilò. James gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta e lo pestò sotto la scarpa.

“Lily da piccola ti amava. Per lei eri speciale, la facevi sentire una principessa. Eppure quando ti sei messo con Victorie, dopo un po’ ha realizzato che non eri quello giusto. Sono stanco di aspettare Scorpius. E Dominique è sempre stata come me, in fondo” spiegò. Teddy si grattò l’accenno di barba sul mento e sospirò.

“Sei stato tu a vedere il mio primo bacio con Victorie, credevo fossi contento per noi. Ora sei gelido” sussurrò roco.

“Ho solo smesso di sforzarmi, te l’ho detto. Quindi se vuoi venire qui a fingere, ritorna pure da dove sei venuto. Nel mondo della magia non fanno altro che ammassarsi energie oscure, non voglio essere travolto quando verranno fuori" ribatté James Sirius.

"Ora, oltre che non pensare prima di agire, sei anche paranoico" mugolò Teddy. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del più giovane.

"Sarai sempre come un fratello per me, qualsiasi scelta tu faccia. E se ci sono minacce all'orizzonte, le affronteremo insieme. Auguri per il tuo matrimonio" disse. James gli sorrise.


End file.
